In gentleness
by grainipiot
Summary: These nights were rare. The roughness not so foreign in their room, along the vocabulary as colored as the marks engraved on the already scarred skin, it was most of their encounters. But Zed also liked to try other things, new paths to discover.


Two hands and a well aimed touch.

That was all it took to reduce barriers to a far memory. For his quite creative mind when it came to their intimate moments, Zed had needed more time than he had thought to find the right way to take the Eye of Twilight apart.

These nights were rare. The roughness not so foreign in their room, along the vocabulary as colored as the marks engraved on the already scarred skin, it was most of their encounters.

But Zed also liked to try other things, new paths to discover. Nothing was more rewarding than the noises he could get from Shen.

It was one of these few nights. Both could tell before it even started. Instead of a hurried undressing, clothes ripped and the armor's clatter, there was the same passion but communicated in a slow stripping. Fabric taken off and skin revealed while they kissed. Even this small interaction remained soft, no bite or agressiveness. Quiet noises, breath ghosting over warm skin. No need to make a show of domination when control is already given without question. No need to fight. He prefered to use that energy to something else instead and thoroughly satisfy both of them.

The increasing fever urged them to move on. So Shen lay down on the mattress, breaking for now the kiss. Immediately Zed followed, crawling on top of the latter to chase another kiss. Arms embraced him, keeping him close till they couldn't stand the lack of air. As they parted, Shen had this hazy gaze never leaving the other man. It just fueled the flames burning Zed from the inside. This was all he asked, to be seen and acknowledged by someone that mean so much in his life.

 _My doing. My actions_.

To see Shen's composure fall was always worth it. It meant he was safe enough to give his control away. Already his breathing was affected by their exchanges, the first clue but not the last. Zed's mouth trailed lower, leaving in his wake pecks. To his neck, throat, shoulders. Under the tingling touch, Shen squirmed slightly, a shiver going up his spine. His hands went to Zed hair, stroking slowly while the latter went on with his worship. Still no bite, not tonight. The farthest Zed allowed himself was hickeys and bruises. No bleeding tonight.

Then he found a new focus, hands going to Shen's chest, cupping, massaging. Heart beating fast, he could feel it under his palm. Zed wanted more. Without hesitation he went to tease a nipple, as it hardened under the persistent stimulation. A gasp came up, sweet reward. Zed came back to the abused flesh, this time making good use of his mouth. A hint of teeth and Shen stiffened. The latter didn't stop till he moaned, so low and breathy.

To Zed's delight, the man beneath was getting very aroused by his ministrations. At first difficult to perceive, Shen rocked back against the body he was clinging to. When their cocks brushed, a contact as short as intense, Zed couldn't hold back a moan. Things took a turn at that moment. Abandonning his work on Shen's chest, he gave his full attention to their need and went to grab some lube.

Looking up, Shen was still keeping mostly silent. Surely he wasn't complaining about these developments. _He will break soon_. No doubt in that. While Zed slicked his hand, he went instead to clutch at the sheets in anticipation. The latter did his best to warm up the lube but it still made his lover tense a bit at the initial shock. Then Shen relaxed, letting a first digit stretch him. No real trouble with that, Zed quickly added another finger and thrust in.

By now, Shen was biting his lower lip to prevent any loud noises. A hand working his insides with care and determination, hungry red eyes looking at him unabashedly. Then a spot deep inside was touched, making him arch off the bed from the cheer spike of pleasure. This time, nothing would have stopped his wanton groan.

That noisy outburst left Zed craving for more. Seeing his man already in such a mess was a big turn on. He wanted to make him scream. To see him unravelled, spent and sore with his marks.

In a last attempt at rationality, he lubed his hard cock and pulled Shen to him. Oh his helpless gaze was priceless. He would kill to see it each night.

« Scream for me. »

Zed lifted slightly the latter, positionned himself then sank in. One thrust, slow but deep and Shen was crying out in ecstasy, tearing the sheets without a thought. The true dilemna for Zed was to choose between kissing him or let him freely express his pleasure. He had no shame admitting he got a kick out of Shen's reactions, as small and discreet it could be sometime. But the loudness he proved once fucked was worth everything.

Slamming back home, Zed set a languid pace, going deep with no hurry. The drag of his cock against Shen's walls made him weak. From now, there was no use in refraining his moans. Shen was beyond that state of shame. Face flushed red as well as his shoulders, breaking a sweat, head tipped back in the pillow, he let go. And Zed loved the sight.

Hips rolling smoothly, pushing in without a hitch, he let himself enjoy the warmth around him.

« Zed…. » Name said in a short breath, sounding like a sob.

 _At last_.

This was the signal Zed was looking for. The breaking point. These nights, he wasn't expecting some begging and wouldn't wait for it. Zed just waited the moment the latter needed him to go wild. When the edge was too near. He took Shen's legs above his shoulders, appreciating fleetingly the sensation of firm muscle under his hand then thrust back inside. The new angle got Shen yelping, from the suddenness. At this short distance, Zed only had to lean a little to taste the latter's pleas. So he did, diving for a kiss while increasing the pace.

Shen was at the limit of shattering, only able to moan but the eager mouth exploring his made even that difficult. He could just lie down and take it, trying to meet Zed's thrusts the best he could. In his last moments before climax, frame shaking, Shen went back to clinging to the other man. Closer, till they could pretend to be only one. Zed felt the end coming.

The kiss was broken. One instant, Zed lifted the latter's chin to make eye contact : « Come. Now. »

Tears glistened in Shen's gaze. It rolled down his cheek. Then he shut his eyes when orgasm shook him. Going tense, he fulfilled Zed's previous demand and screamed as pleasure flooded his nerves. Shen's release fell over his torso while the other man experienced his own climax a bit later. Zed's last thrusts were erratic, holding dearly his lover when he came. Foreheads touching, they shared the same air as they came donw their high. Zed changed their position to allow the latter a bit of rest and pulled out. A soft moan made its way out of Shen from the feeling of loss.

Anyway, they ended up cuddling, pretty satisfied. This kind of night was rare but appreciated, a break from their usual struggle. Zed snuggled up to Shen's warm body, purring when he felt a hand burried in his hair, gentle.


End file.
